Opportunities in the fields of genetics and molecular biology in academia, government, and in the private sector have increased with the explosion of genetic information and the potential to use this information for developing novel medical therapies and diagnostic procedures. Thus, there is a need to train geneticists and molecular biologists with fundamental and cutting edge skills and knowledge. With this in mind, the goal and philosophy of this training program is to provide the best training in a particular core area of genetics and molecular biology while at the same time providing broad-based training in the related disciplines of biochemistry, cell biology, statistics, and bioinformatics. Students whose aspirations best match this training philosophy will be selected for support by this training program. This training program draws its faculty and students from the interdepartmental graduate program in Genetics and Molecular Biology (GMB). The GMB program is highly interdisciplinary with 41 faculties coming from the ranks of 11 basic science and clinical departments. With 11-12 new students joining the program each year, 65 students will be in training in fall 2007. These students will have opportunities to perform genetics research in six core areas, including Human Genetics;Regulation of Gene Expression, Developmental Genetics and Differentiation;Cancer Genetics;Bioinformatics and Comparative Genomics;and Genome Structure, Replication, Recombination and Repair. A host of model genetic organisms are used in these areas. The program offers a comprehensive curriculum that provides a solid foundation in classical and modern molecular genetics. Students enter laboratories for thesis work following their rotations and engage in cutting edge scientific inquiry. Training in oral and written presentation and teaching is an integral part of the program. A career development series, exciting seminar series, student hosted speaker program, and annual scientific retreats round out the student experience.